


Sexxx Dreams

by bYeFeliciaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Mild Smut, Smut, Thirsty Kara Danvers, its just thirsty Kara the entire story, less mild a bit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bYeFeliciaah/pseuds/bYeFeliciaah
Summary: Kara's thoughts towards Lena had always been platonic. Always. There were no doubts about it. Until one dream changes everything.OrWhere Kara has an explicit dream about Lena and starts to see her in a different light.





	1. Stop Making The Eyes At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but ya girl changed her mind. I started writing this in January and then put it off for a while. I’m so bad at finishing stories as some might know but I’ve almost finished this already :) 
> 
> This story fucked me up tbh, I wrote things in such a shit order and had to change it completely, it was quite stressful, I wrote a note that legit, and I quote, started with ‘Sexxx Dreams in a fucking logical order because I’m so confused’. 
> 
> Okay I’ll let you get on with the story now, enjoy :)

>   _‘Stop making the eyes at me_  
>  I'll stop making the eyes at you  
>  And what it is that surprises me  
>  Is that I don't really want you to’

\- I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor, Arctic Monkeys 

  

Wednesdays were lunch days. It was decided months before, that every week on a Wednesday they’d have lunch together. With Lena’s busy schedule and Kara having to juggle both being a reporter and protecting the city - they needed to make time for one another. That’s what best friends did. 

They occasionally had dinner, movie marathons on some weekends (usually per Kara’s request) and Lena even came to game nights. But Wednesdays were special. They were a constant, it was never hit or miss - each week they’d eat a light meal and chat about everything to nothing. Wednesdays were Kara’s favourite. 

So Tuesday nights had Kara excitedly messaging Lena and asking how busy she’d be so they could arrange where to eat and what time. (It was more often than not that they had to have early lunches - more of a brunch at eleven, or later lunches, maybe around two to three).

She fidgeted on the sofa, pizza in hand as she absentmindedly chewed; much more focused on the phone before her. She’d only had to fly off once during their conversation, resulting - to Kara’s utter disappointment - in a pizza slice strewn hazardously onto the floor and a half hour delay in texts.

They decided to meet at some Chinese restaurant near CatCo that she’d never been to (shockingly), after Kara searched up the menu and did a detailed analysis to make sure they had everything she liked. Lena looked at the reviews in the meantime, texting her approval and drawing Kara out of her staring contest with a pile of potstickers. They messaged for a while longer, causal chat about what they’d done during the day - Lena’s day much more interesting; working down in L-Corp’s labs on some  _swanky_ new device. 

Kara always got excited when Lena talked about science; bringing back the old part of her from Krypton who snuck into her father's lab and worked on experiments. Gazing at stars and distant planets using Kryptonian tech and passing science tests like they were basic math she’d been taught by the age of two. Kara was set for great things on Krypton, she would’ve been a known member of the science guild; working towards a better future. Maybe she could’ve saved the planet, if only she’d been a bit older. 

Earth science was slightly different to Kryptonian science, especially biology, and considering there were completely different elements on her home planet - parts of chemistry too. But the basics, the foundations of science; they were the same. 

Things had drifted from memory over the years of suppressing knowledge, ignoring that part of herself. But whenever Lena spoke of new tech and working personally on L-Corps experiments; it brought everything back, brought back that part of herself she’d tried to forget. There was no use holding onto something that would never be, was what she had told herself, but Lena reminded her (even if she didn’t know it) that it was still Kara. That little girl that was destined to be a scientist, sneaking into her father’s lab - that was still her. Even if she’d taken a different path career wise, maybe one day she could sit down and speak of quantum physics and the biology of Kryptonian animals with Lena. 

And so she entertained the idea of working down in the labs with her purely for fun - science goggles and lab coats, a merge of Krypton and Earth that only someone as intelligent as her best friend could achieve. 

Eventually their conversation came to a lull as Kara cleaned everything up and got into bed, the day behind her as she listened for the sounds of the city - locating the soft ripple of water as it lapped against stone. It was enough to send her off to sleep, thoughts swirling with red sun and mindless laughter. 

Until she was standing in a sleek lab, a pristine white desk and glass test tubes before her. Lena was leaning against the desk to her left, lower back digging into the smooth surface, a pair of goggles resting against her head. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail, tight against her scalp as she watched Kara measure a volume of a substance into a clear pipette. The white of her shirt matched the desks, buttons dangerously low whilst the contrasting black of her skirt reached high on her legs. Kara followed the curve of her neck before focusing on the scientific equipment.

“ _Do you need some help with that?”_  Her voice was soft, breath ghosting across Kara’s skin as she looked up into Lena’s piercing gaze - bottom lip being tugged at by her teeth. The sight enchanted her, almost enough to make her drop the substance onto the table. “ _You look cute in that lab coat._ ”

Kara thought she felt a blush on her cheeks but couldn’t be sure. Lena grabbed at her sleeve, pulling her closer and taking the goggles from her face. It felt as if she were taking her glasses—somewhere in the back of her mind—and revealing her identity.

“ _But I_ _’d much rather you weren’t wearing anything right now."_  She whispered it as if it were some dark secret that shouldn’t be spoken, and Kara’s heart picked up as Lena’s lips grazed her neck. They made a path towards her chin, and at some point she’d pushed Lena up onto the desk and situated herself between her legs, hands gripping at soft shoulders as their lips finally met and she was being pulled in even closer.

Kara ran a finger across her jaw, one hand clasping behind her neck and the other resting against her waist; thumb absentmindedly rubbing at soft skin beneath the rough shirt.

Quick hands grabbed at the buttons of her lab coat and her own palms settled against the CEO’s thighs - aching to touch skin. “ _He_ _lp me get this off,_ ” Lena tugged fervently at the coat, voice coming out in harsh breaths. Kara slipped it off in seconds and helped Lena pull the pastel blue jumper over her head.

She fumbled with Lena’s shirt buttons and ran her mouth along the newly exposed collar bone, pulling the piece of clothing from her body in one swift motion. Legs locked behind her own, pushing tanned skin against pale as Lena reached for her bra, fingers exploring the sharp edges of her back. “ _Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?_ " The sensual words sent a jolt to Kara’s stomach, making her spine crawl with anticipation as Lena dragged her mouth towards her chest. “ _Every time we’re together it’s running through my mind.”_

Kara’s hands smoothed down the expanse of velvety thighs (at least that’s how she’d imagined them to be), creeping under the hem of her skirt and crawling back upwards (her assumptions had been correct). Lena’s breath hitched at the contact - pulling Kara closer until she was almost flat against her, if it weren’t for the skirt restricting the movement. She really had to take that off.

So she pulled at the zip on the back and edged it down her legs, staring up at Lena’s flustered form from the floor. The woman seemed to glow beneath the bright lights of the lab, radiant - almost ethereal. The sudden arousal Kara felt was overwhelming.

Lena tugged at her ponytail, nails scraping against her scalp as she dragged Kara’s face towards her own. A hand reached for her chest, a thumb skirting around a hardened nipple as teeth pulled at her lip. Lena continued massaging her breasts, eliciting a moan from the Kryptonian as she leaned into the touch.

Kara sought out Lena’s bra whilst she reached for the button of her pants, tugging them so that they dropped to her ankles. All of Kara’s senses were tuned in on Lena: the sound of her heartbeat, dilated pupils that mixed with a swirl of green, fair skin soft against the pads of her fingertips and the taste of her tongue - both bitter and sweet like red wine and sugar.

“ _K_ a _ra,_ ” She whispered out as a breath, warm against her cheek as she raised a thigh between Lena’s legs and squeezed at her breasts. " _Supergirl._ ”

The use of both her names had Kara stopping abruptly, a wave of confusion washing over her, and suddenly she was sat upright in bed - lungs heaving and sheets crumpled between clenched fists. “What on Earth just happened?”

 

-

 

Kara lay flat against her bed, arms outstretched and fingers dusting the sides of her duvet - a bit like a starfish. Blonde hair was splayed across white sheets as her feet dangled off the bottom, swinging every so often. 

Lena was her best friend. Their relationship was completely platonic - at least it had all seemed that way beforehand. Now Kara couldn’t help but sift through memories; picking out details that had otherwise seemed friendly, but now bordered on romantic in her mind. An office full of flowers, dropping in at random times with lunch to make sure Lena wasn’t starving behind her desk, a damned bridal carry that had her remembering the feel of the woman’s legs against her fingertips. What had she gotten herself into?

A mess, that was what. A stupid mess of conflicting emotions. Surely, the dream meant nothing. Dreams always had subliminal messages, ways of dealing with everyday situations through the subconscious mind. Kara found herself looking up the words ‘sexual dream about a best friend’ as she gripped at her phone, scouring through every article and website to find something that made sense.

That’s all she wanted to do...make sense of the situation. Because, currently, everything was a bit of a jumbled mess of confusion. 

The research helped qualm her worries slightly. Perhaps the dream represented their growing closeness, or maybe Kara longed for Lena’s CEO confidence (a few websites suggested sex dreams meant longing for an aspect of the other person that was absent in herself). The other woman was rather confident in the dream, from what Kara could remember...not that she remembered every detail, because that would be strange.

And this situation wasn’t strange. It was perfectly normal to dream about occurrences that had never crossed her mind, and would never in the future. It wasn’t like the dream was particularly detailed...more of a blur than anything.

There were several explanations as to why she’d had that dream, and so Kara let it slip her mind as she headed to CatCo, completely platonic thoughts of Lena churning in her mind.

Despite pushing those...thoughts down , she was distracted throughout the day - mind flitting back and forth between different subjects as if trying to distract herself. She took longer than necessary with her Supergirl duties and bugged Snapper for new stories: anything to not be idle at her desk.

Lunch came about much quicker than Kara would’ve liked, as she nervously squeezed between bodies; locating the little booth in the corner of the Chinese restaurant Lena had said she’d be in. 

The lighting was dim, a red tint that made everything look warm; helping in softening out the businesswoman’s sharp features. It didn’t help that her dark locks weren’t pulled back tight in a ponytail, but rather loose about her shoulders; resting against her tight, burgundy blouse that left little to Kara’s imagination. She looked quite gorgeous, as she always did Kara supposed.

“Kara, hi,” Lena stood as she rounded on the table, a warm smile pulling at her cheeks as she leant in for a hug.

Kara mildly panicked, thoughts racing back to the dream and their less then innocent flush of bodies - and managed to knock into the table, causing the cutlery to rattle and a fork to fall onto the floor.

”Oops, I’ll just- yeah-“ they both reached for the fork at the same time, brushing hands, and Kara shot backwards as if she’d been burned.

“Are you okay?” Lena righted herself, handing the fork over to a passing waiter and regarding Kara with concerned eyes. “You seem a little off.”

“I’m all good, great...doing well,” Kara stuttered, feeling a familiar heat creeping up the back of her neck - tinting her ears and cheeks red; only amplified by the lighting. The woman watched her for a few more seconds, before gesturing for them to take a seat.

They started a casual conversation about work and their mornings, Kara managing to keep her cool for a few minutes - eventually finding herself drawn in by the movement of Lena’s lips and the light glisten of pink lipgloss that covered them. She caught herself, instead staring intently at the napkin resting by her hand, studying the textured patterns and the contrast between the white and dark oak of the table. _ I wonder what tree this table came fro m.  A tree in Canada, maybe? Or Brazil? _ “Kara?”

“What? Oh yeah, yeah I- um...think that’s a good idea.

Lena blinked in mild shock, a slight smirk tugging at her features, “I asked what you were ordering.” 

Kara could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks, a flash of guilt rushing through her. “I’m so sorry Lena, I’m just a bit...distracted.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” She spoke dryly - without malice - which only worsened Kara’s guilt. “What’s on your mind? You know, you can always talk to me.” 

Kara felt horrified at the thought of talking to Lena about the subject of her thoughts - and had to adjust her glasses at least thrice in the time it took her to gather everything into an intelligible answer. “Oh, Snapper was just bothering me about an article...you know how work can be.”

Lena studied her for a moment, the intense green of her eyes certainly not helping the blush on Kara’s cheeks, before deciding pushing wouldn’t solve anything. “If you’re sure. We can get lunch another time if you’re not up for it right now?” 

“No! No, it’s fine. So, what I’m ordering...I think I’ll go for the Kung Pao chicken, oh, and not forgetting potstickers! And maybe some crispy duck, but I saw a great review on the Singapore noodles.” Kara continued rambling on, finding the talk of food was a great distraction. It was food after all. “What will you be ordering?” 

Lena looked taken aback as Kara glanced up, gaze focused on the reporter’s face already, her soft smile perking up a bit almost forcefully. She skimmed over the menu resting against the table, the first time either of them had checked it since entering the restaurant. “Uh...I think I’ll try the mixed vegetable soup.” 

“Is that all?” Kara’s brows furrowed as if the woman had said something to offend her, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Yes?” 

“I thought you liked the chicken dishes...with lemon sauce? Or the noodles? Even wonton soup is better than vegetable soup.” She had a full blown frown now, concerned at the thought of Lena only eating soup when Kara was about to order a virtual buffet.

“Okay, I’ll have the wonton soup.” Lena nodded vindictively, and Kara was slightly taken aback by how little she was ordering. She’d seen the CEO devour a double cheese burger and fries from Big Belly Burger, and still have room for donuts. 

“You can have some of my crispy duck anyway. And maybe a potsticker or two.” Kara gave her a crinkly smile, somewhat proud of herself for offering to share. 

“Truthfully, I haven’t got much of an appetite.” Lena rubbed at her temples, and Kara noticed how tired she looked then - younger underneath the light and without the strict bun pulling her features back. “I’ve had big investors hanging by a thread, it’s been driving me crazy trying to keep them tied to L-Corp.”

“Would you like to order to takeaway? We could sit in your office, maybe it’d be more comfortable. You can finally take those death traps off your feet for a while.” Kara made a point by glancing at the five inch stilettos beneath the table. 

Luckily, Lena was distracted with deliberating over the idea, and didn’t notice Kara’s lingering stare at the black skirt barely covering her thighs. It simply reminded her of the dream; it wasn’t as if she wanted to stare at her legs...the notion was  _absurd_ . They were best friends.

“It’s fine, we can eat here.” Lena called for a waiter, and Kara watched as she spoke - nodding dumbly when she asked if she’d gotten the order right. When truthfully all she could hear was the beat of her pulse. 

“So, what’s Snapper got you working on?” Lena swirled the red wine the waiter had brought them, watching her over the glass as she waited for a response. 

The look had Kara stumbling slightly over what to say. “Uh- you know, the crime side of things lately, like...robberies and whatnot.”

“Sounds interesting. I bet there’s a lot of action.” She seemed to smirk as she set the wine down, regarding Kara with raised brows.

"Yep, it's a lot more exhillerating than writing about pot holes and streetlights, not that that's not important...that's very important,” She trailed off awkwardly, glancing at everywhere but the woman in front of her. 

"How's your day been so far?" 

"I've just been finishing up an article due tomorrow, nothing too big." Kara watched as a waiter passed by carrying dishes that had her stomach grumbling in anticipation, before settling her eyes on Lena again. "How about yours?"

"I was working down in the labs again-" Anything else she said about the matter became background noise as her mind flashed back to white desks, pale skin and soft lips. 

_But I’d much rather you weren’t wearing anything right now._ Deft and delicate fingers running down skin, tugging at hair and pulling at buttons.  Help me get this off _._ Ragged breathing, quiet moans.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena had stopped talking about her day and was waiting expectantly for a response, frown lines painting her cheeks. 

“Uh- yeah. Yes. I was just thinking about science,” Kara played with the rim of her glass, tapping at the side to avoid eye contact, “I miss it is all.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. She missed science greatly, it’s just...the science she was thinking of was Lena splayed out on a desk, legs spread for her. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were into science?” Her eyes seemed to glisten; greens and blues lighting up like they did when she was explaining something she was passionate about, or Kara was letting her know that she was loved, that she always had a place in her family.

“I tend to hide that part of myself.” Kara noticed the question in her eyes; inquisitive yet not too insistent. “My father was a scientist. I was going to be a scientist, before...” Hands waved about nonchalantly, shoulders shrugged as if it didn’t really trouble her - but that stupid crinkle must’ve been there by the sympathetic look she was receiving. 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I wish I’d known. I hope my endless science talks haven’t been hurtful in any way.” Lena placed a palm over her hand, thumb gently brushing over her knuckles; the warmth welcomed. She felt her heart picking up slightly, the fastened pace felt and heard. 

“No! Not at all! It’s almost therapeutic, somehow. It digs up that part of myself I’d forgotten, that I’d pushed down.” Kara turned her hand and squeezed Lena’s own, smiling reassuringly despite it not reaching the eyes. “I love it when you talk to me about science.” 

“Are you telling me I’ve been simplifying my scientific explanations for no reason, all this time?” Lena teased, the lighter atmosphere a relief to Kara, who had felt a weight slowly settling down on her. And just like that, the beauty before her lifted it. 

“Well...it’s been years. My memories a bit hazy.” 

“I’d love to talk about it with you some day.” Lena’s smile was so soft, so warm, that Kara forgot everything that’d been plaguing her mind beforehand. The dreams, Krypton; it all faded with the crinkles by Lena’s eyes and the way her nose scrunched slightly. 

“I think I’d like that.” And Kara meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Truthfully, I wasn’t too keen on this chapter, I feel like it picks up a bit more in chapter 2 ;) comment below what you thought!


	2. Not Shy Of A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Maybe it was stupid to apply that extra layer of mascara and use a lipgloss Lena had complemented once when they had gotten lunch together. Maybe Kara was an idiot.’
> 
> Kara’s thirst continues at full force, and Alex questions it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I fail my exams these next two weeks it’s this story's fault sksk, the things you do for love ;) just wanna give a shoutout to Grace who reads my shit and hypes me up like the amazing friend she is, honestly the amount of times I've sent her 2000-9000 word stories over text, I probably wouldn't have posted/finished what I have without her support! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a bit more fluff (I think? you be the judge)

 

 

>  
> 
> ‘In my imagination you're waiting,
> 
> lying on your side  
>  With your hands between your thighs’
> 
>  

-505, Arctic Monkeys 

A clock was ticking slowly,  _tick __tock_ ,  it messed with Kara’s train of thought. It sounded distant almost, as if it were coming from another room. Lena was there, stood before her, eyes looking down on her as she gripped solid shoulders. There were no words, just a ticking. It trailed off after a while, Lena becoming the sole focus of Kara’s attention. 

She wanted to touch every inch of the woman’s skin, itched too; her fingers twitched at her sides, but Lena wouldn’t have it.  _No touching_. It was like a form of torture, gazing over each dip and curve of the woman’s body, and yet not being able to appreciate it fully. Not the way she wanted to. 

Fingers traced the length of Kara’s neck, a featherlight touch that continued down to her collarbone. Millimetre by millimetre, until it stopped at her sternum, teasing. She wanted to hook her teeth into Lena’s lacy bra and pull it right off, but, no touching.

Lena planted her hands more solidly against Kara’s frame, pushing her into the hard wood of the chair, lips ghosting over her mouth but not touching. Never touching. Something was stopping her from surging forwards, from caressing at her check and bringing their mouths together. Then she was retreating, hips swaying as she turned her back to Kara, hips swaying as she faced her. 

There was no music, but Lena’s fluid movements looked almost like a dance; like she was on water, light and floating. 

Kara  _wanted_ her, wanted to rip off the underwear barely covering her body, wanted to push her onto the ground and take her on the floor, but something was tethering her to the chair. Some invisible force. Maybe it was Lena. 

Blood was rushing through her veins, heart palpitating, she recognised it as anticipation. Kara couldn’t recall ever seeing Lena in her underwear, but there she was, matching lacy black with red outlines, moving about the room sensually. It wasn’t a room she recognised - walls a dull grey, dark floorboards and no decoration. No furniture save for the plain, wooden chair she was sat on. 

That didn’t matter when Lena seemed to be putting on some sort of show. She dropped to her knees, crawling towards Kara and placing soft palms against her thighs, spreading them slightly. She rose then, slowly lowering herself onto Kara’s lap and looping bare arms around her neck.  _Touch me_.

Not needing to be asked twice, she smoothed her hands over Lena’s stomach, passing over her hips and gripping onto her waist. Revelling in the pressure of her body above her own.  _No, touch me_.

It took her a moment, but she knew what she wanted. She always knew. Unclipping the bra, Kara cupped Lena’s boobs with a squeeze, tracing a nipple with her thumb. The woman leant backwards slightly, neck arching - an invitation to be kissed. She trailed her lips down, peppering her chest until latching onto the other nipple with her teeth; swirling her tongue about and receiving a breathy sigh from the goddess above her. 

Lena began pulling at her own clothes until Kara was in her underwear too, unclipping her bra in the same manner and kneading, licking, cherishing. Time seemed to move too quickly. Kara felt as if a fire was kindling deep inside her as Lena slipped down her body, slowly, tantalising; as she pulled off whatever she was wearing down below. Cherishing. 

Kara’s eyes shot open, breathing laboured. The room was made of shadows as her pupils tried to adjust; details lost to the darkness, everything a silhouette. A faded memory of what it was. She expected to see the grey room, the wooden chair, but instead felt the softness of a mattress. 

She felt a hand slipping beneath her waistband - it must’ve been her own, but it moved as if it had its own coordination. She touched the slick wetness between her legs, fingers slipping clumsily, she’d never been  _that_ wet.

The world was veiled in black as she let herself be taken by the images of Lena, Lena, Lena. Lacy thongs, discarded bras, pale skin. “ _ Lena. _ ”

 

-

 

Maybe it was pathetic to be fussing over an outfit before games night; stressing over her hair and making sure each strand was immaculately placed. Maybe it was foolish to spend an extra five minutes organising the cushions over and over when they’d been perfectly fine in the first place. Maybe it was stupid to apply that extra layer of mascara and use a lipgloss Lena had complemented once when they had gotten lunch together. Maybe Kara was an idiot. 

Everything felt wrong. Her nerves were sky high, ears sensitive to every sound; the footsteps of her neighbours below, the rev of an engine outside. She was sure she even heard an elevator ding across the city. 

And Kara felt guilty. Guilty for her 3am thoughts, of the release she sought out with images of Lena in her head. How could she look at her friend again, touch her, when she’d touched herself thinking about her? No, she wouldn’t go down that route. It was best to forget it even happened. 

Forgetting was the only way to move forwards. Kara hoped for the strength to forget it all. She knew it wasn’t that simple. 

Alex arrived first, bringing a bottle of red and a tub of ice cream. “You Look especially...nice, tonight,” She said in greeting, eyeing Kara up and down with a raised brow. 

“Do I? Pff, I just chucked on the first thing I could find.” Kara knew she was a terrible liar, but liked to believe it passed by Alex - in spite of the little crinkle that presented itself between overly expressive eyebrows (always the crinkle that gave her away), and the knowing glint in her sisters eyes. 

“Okay...” The agent still looked unconvinced but let it slide as she placed the mint chocolate chip in the freezer and took a seat on the sofa. 

Winn followed not long after, then James, and before she knew it Lena was rapping at the door with a gentle knock that Kara had somehow memorised in the times her best friend had visited the apartment. She was dressed more casual than usual—a blue, knitted sweater that Kara wanted to scrunch up in her fists and just snuggle up into, and a pair of dark-washed jeans that brought certain...assets to Kara’s attention now that she had this newfound awareness—but still had a level of elegance and business in spite of the softness surrounding her. 

Her hair was down in soft waves about her shoulders - not as straight as it would be for a day of work at L-Corp on the off-chance that she decided to wear it down. Lena’s smile was soft, like her eyes, like her skin as she squeezed Kara’s clammy hands in greeting. Until her features took a dangerously sharp turn, “Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?” 

Kara begged for the strength to forget. Pushing out the thoughts of Lena in her underwear and replacing it with the image in front of her now. 

“I wouldn’t sound so assured there, Luthor, surely you must know how strong the Danvers sister’s wrath is by now,” Alex called from behind them, eyes narrowing playfully. 

“I may or may not have been practising lately. You might be unpleasantly surprised.” Lena brushed passed Kara's shoulder; squeezing it briefly as she walked, craning her neck around as her back was turned to maintain eye contact. Expectant almost. 

It felt like a wave of static energy passed between them as they continued to stare, Kara ignoring the raised brow that Lena sent in her direction and remaining unmoved. Until there was another knock at the door and she was brought out of the trance, greeting a hesitant Brainy.

“I believe I am one minute and forty two seconds late. I’m sorry if my unpunctuality has halted the course of the night, but by my calculations; the success of Kara and Alex winning as a team at trivia is...still at 99.9%, give or take, so that indicates that the night will take its course.”

“Then Alex and Kara are definitely not being on the same team again!” Winn yelled in indignation, along with a line of protests from the others. 

Alex and Kara ended up on a team and thrashed the others as expected, and for the second round they let the roles be rotated. Kara ended up with Winn, despite the longing looks she sent Lena’s way; knowing that if anybody knew her it’d be the CEO, and if anybody knew Lena it would be her.

Kara and Winn were victorious, but equally obliterated in Monopoly; where it came down to Alex and Lena. Where Alex had an insistent competitiveness and years of experience, Lena had all the strategy and knowledge of a business woman (and supposedly some practice since the last games night) - and won with a sly grin that had Kara weak at the knees. 

“I told you,” She’d bragged playfully afterwards, receiving a scowl from the eldest Danvers, albeit a warm scowl, if that was possible. Kara suspected Lena felt a sense of family; a sense of belonging, as she looked in her direction with an unbridled joy. 

That’s what Lena was; family, not some perverted fantasy. She was real, touchable; not some false creation in Kara’s mind. 

They took a break to refill drinks, and Kara bumbled about awkwardly, aware that Lena’s eyes were on her as she filled up everyone’s glasses; only spilling it once. She wondered what Lena thought when she saw Kara. Maybe she thought of lunches together, movie marathons. Maybe she thought of family, and sisterhood. 

Perhaps Kara once looked at her that way. It seemed strange to think of ever looking at Lena that way again. Not now, not with the thoughts that plagued her mind. She hoped. She wanted it to pass. It had to.

When she got to the CEO’s glass, she tried vehemently to avoid her gaze, instead focusing on the rim of the wine bottle. “Well done in the first game,” Lena congratulated quietly, and it would’ve been rude not to look up.

“Uh- thanks, well done with the last one...monopoly.” She was too close for comfort, close enough to admire the length of Lena’s eyelashes and the smoothness of her skin. The few freckles dotted in random places around her face, the slight pink tinge to her cheeks from the wine, the green of her eyes reflecting in the light like lights of their own; green lights you find during Christmas time above the fireplace. They looked like warmth in winter and cold seas in summer.

Lena’s eyes had to be her favourite. Maybe their own form of Kryptonite; at least lately it had seemed that way. 

“My glass is about to overflow.” It was said with all the calmness of the sky on a sunny day at the beach, amused rather than panicked. 

“Your glass? Oh. Oh!” Kara quickly retracted the bottle, spilling a dash of wine onto Lena’s - most likely designer - jeans, ‘Roaing’ under her breath as she fumbled about with the bottle. She accepted a cloth from somebody - she wasn’t sure who - thrusting it in the other woman’s direction whilst avoiding any form of eye contact. “I’m sorry! I really am. I’m so clumsy, I don’t know how I’m so-” 

"Kara," Lena's hand settled on her shoulder, a gentle grip of reassurance, "It’s fine. It's just some wine."

She stepped back and left the woman to clear herself up, looking about the room with a shaky exhale. Why did she have to be such a klutz? Surely there was some sort of clumsy force pushing her to do stupid things like that. How on Earth she managed to be Supergirl without killing at least two people a day, nobody knew.

_Stupid_ ,  she muttered it quietly, planting her feet on the ground so that she wouldn’t pace, hating herself for being so utterly  stupid. All because of a dream. A silly dream that meant nothing whatsoever. How pathetic. 

It was silly, how flustered she’d been getting. How awkward. Surely Lena had noticed something was off, Kara prayed to Rao she didn’t figure out what it really was. Begging her eyes not to look in the other woman’s direction, she looked everywhere but at the sofa, missing the laughter exchanged as James took the cloth back to the kitchen, and Winn joked about the stain. 

She saw Alex approaching out of the corner of her eye, the look of a woman on a mission. “Can I talk to you for a second?" It wasn’t truly a question, Kara knew. She dragged her towards the kitchen space without another word, a no nonsense tone about her voice. "What on Earth is wrong with you? Kara, I'm starting to feel worried."

"Nothing's wro-" Eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kara found herself releasing another shaky breath; hands trembling at her sides. The weight of everything seemed to slowly come down on her; like gravity was setting in and releasing it’s full potential. Is that what humans felt like? Like the weight of the Earth’s atmosphere was on them, at all times? Like it was crushing their bones, suffocating them? That’s how Kara felt, in that moment. Like space was closing in, in that little pod, only darkness for comfort. "Alex..." 

The eldest Danver's eyes turned soft at the crack in Kara's voice, clutching at her hand tentatively. Searching for answers in the depths of her eyes. She wasn’t sure she had them. “What's wrong? You can tell me absolutely anything, I'm your sister."

She knew that. She knew Alex would be understanding, heck; she had to be understanding. And yet...Kara didn’t want to voice it. Didn’t want to admit it to herself, aloud. 

"I don't know what to do, Alex," She spoke quietly, voice thick and straining against the lump in her throat. She didn’t know what to do. A beautiful friendship, one Kara held so close to her heart, was at risk. More than anything, she wanted to be rid of these dreams, rid of the thoughts that plagued her mind whenever she saw black hair as dark as night, and green like forest leaves. 

"Why don't you start off by telling me what's got you feeling down?" Her tone of voice should’ve been comforting. Instead, it made her feel worse. It made her chest feel tighter, made the room feel smaller. 

It was just them, just Alex and Kara, speaking of something insignificant in the grand scheme of things. 

"I- uh...how did you know?" Kara looked around the room, afraid there was a mic attached to her shirt and everybody was listening in. But everyone seemed to be talking; her clumsy behaviour forgotten. It didn’t quell her worries. 

"How did I know what, Kar?" The confusion was palpable in her voice, and Kara wished she just  knew...understood, so it didn't have to be spoken aloud. Because then it was real. She didn't want it to be real.

"Like, how did you  know?" She waved her hands about in exasperation, trying to communicate with her eyes instead of using words. Words were too much. 

“How did I know I...wanted to be a mother?" A shake of the head, and the eldest Danvers really looked, truly _saw_ her. It felt like hours, standing there watching her make some sort of conclusion, watching as something seemed to dawn on her face. "How did I know I was...gay?”

"Uh...well-" Kara rubbed at the back of her neck, sneaking a glance towards Lena who was bending over to pick her drink up from the table, chest decidedly too exposed in that moment. Her eyes darted back to Alex as if they'd been burned. “I-“ 

“Come on, guys! Everything’s cleared up, let’s get back to business so I can kick all of your asses,” Winn smiled wickedly, walking over and putting his arms around the Danvers, breaking whatever bubble they’d surrounded themselves in. 

Alex gave her a skeptical look, concern evident in her eyes as she shrugged off Winn and opened her mouth. “We’re tal-“

“I don’t think so, I’m winning the next game,” Kara patted her friend on the back, slipping out from beneath his arm as she shot Alex an apologetic look. The desperation to get away from the conversation was overwhelming.  _Another time_ ,  she mouthed, putting on a smile and sitting next to James. 

Lena grinned at her across the table, soft lips, soft crinkles, soft eyes. Kara couldn’t bare it. She smiled back and turned away, hoping the woman didn’t see it as avoidance.

”I’ll be doing the refills next time, we don’t want anymore spills,” James announced playfully, poking at Kara’s cheeks as they turned a light pink. She smiled sheepishly, meeting Lena’s gaze once more. It seemed inevitable. 

Lena subsequently won the following two games, her streak burning out with Kara and James’ artistic skills in Pictionary. It was an understatement to say that the scientific genius was bad at drawing. She was strictly awful, but Kara thought the little penguin dog looked kind of cute; despite Lena explaining how it was a giraffe. It certainly wasn’t a giraffe. 

The night went on smoothly, ignoring the bump that was her clumsiness. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves, even Kara, but each time she looked at Lena; something like pain shot through her heart. Pain at the warmth that spread through her veins and filled her up in places she didn’t know needed filling up. Pain at the smile she forced, the heartbeat she tried to slow. It was useless. 

Maybe it was the guilt, just as she’d felt earlier, maybe it was the knowledge that something...something was forming in Kara’s mind, some alternative to friendship, and that could never happen. It  _would_ never happen. Kara wasn’t quite ready to accept that route, however, and knew, deep down, that it would pass. Surely it would pass. 

That’s what she repeated to herself as she hugged Lena goodbye, chests pressing together as they rocked side to side, dark hair tickling her neck. That’s what she repeated as she waved off Alex’s concern; saying she was fine, saying they’d talk about it another time, saying she was too tired to talk. That’s what she repeated before she went to sleep, repeated when she woke up with a sweat; images of Lena naked on her sofa, that’s what she repeated until it became real. It will pass.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below on what you liked/any constructive criticism, I hope I didn’t make any mistakes :)


	3. She’s Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had exams so this is more delayed than I’d hoped. Ao3 seems to like random spaces between words and letters so if you see those I tried to change them about 100 times and it didn’t work :))
> 
> Song suggestions bc my entire story is named after songs: ‘Sexxx Dreams’ Lady Gaga, ‘Bet you look good on the dance floor’, ‘505’, ‘She’s Thunderstorms’ and ‘Reckless Serenade’ (for the next chapter ;)) by Arctic Monkeys. I’d recommend listening to them, especially Arctic Monkeys, they could add to the story a lot. But if alt rock isn’t your thing then never mind haha

  

>  She's been loop-the-looping  
>  Around my mind  
>  Her motorcycle boots  
>  Give me this kind of  
>  Acrobatic blood

 

-‘She’s Thunderstorms’, Arctic Monkeys 

 

Lena was her best friend and that was that. 

Now, Kara had placated that phrase several times: when she woke up in the morning; when she looked outside at the green leaves on the trees and thought of Lena; when she was about to go to sleep. That, mixed with her vehement attempts at avoiding any form of contact with her, seemed to work.

Perhaps it was selfish to skip Lunch Wednesday when they’d never skipped it before, perhaps it was selfish to decline the rescheduled day not once, but twice. And perhaps it was selfish to respond to Lena’s texts with one or two words and ignore any calls.

But...the dreams had stopped. It didn’t matter if she missed the way Lena took little bites of food at a time whenever she ate, it didn’t matter if she missed the way her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Kara, how she smiled a little more, laughed louder when they were together. How...Kara could go on for eternity. What mattered was that she no longer had perverted fantasies of the other woman. Soon enough the thought would leave her mind completely, and Lunch Wednesday’s would go back to usual. Movie nights would go back to usual. Everything would be fine.

She tried to ignore the pang of guilt that shot through her heart when Lena suggested watching a new movie she’d managed to get on DVD (Lena never proposed movie nights, that was Kara’s forte) and Kara declined, some excuse about sister time. Or maybe it was another excuse about an article, Snapper was a common scapegoat. She didn’t remember.

Sitting, staring, rereading each word of Lena’s last text...that was all she allowed herself. Looking at words was harmless, she persuaded herself. It was a simple text, ‘enjoy your evening,’ yet Kara could hear the hurt. Could hear the disappointment, the resentment. All because of her.

Despite Kara’s hatred of the entire situation, it had been running rather smoothly. It wasn’t like Lena was a desperate woman, she didn’t text constantly when Kara didn’t answer, she didn’t call a lot...maybe she’d already given up on the hope that she’d visit. It reminded her of the times after the Daxamite Invasion. She’d promised to be better. Lena deserved better. So much better.

So, it had been running smoothly, up until a rather normal, dreamless, Monday. Snapper seemed to have something against Kara.  Surely. Why else would he ask her to interview Lena when all she’d been doing was trying to avoid seeing her? It was as if Rao himself was messing with her. Perhaps it was a test. For what, she wasn’t sure.

-

Kara was back at L-Corp, but this time National City was laid out in front of her; a spectacular view that looked like some sort of distorted reality. As if the skyscrapers couldn’t be touched. They could, of course - just before she’d been cruising around the city, brushing passed glass towers and drifting in the clouds.

The view was the last thing on her mind, however, as she turned around and took in Lena - black dress hugging each and every curve, hair pulled up in a taut bun that screamed business. She was every bit a prowess, where usually - with Kara - she was soft, now, it was all business. Maybe it was due to the fact she was Supergirl in that moment, red cape and rigid shoulders.

Lena’s eyes glistened with a new determination; jaw sharp beneath the shadows cast across her face, and neck taut, on show. It all seemed a bit more detailed than the last dream, more realistic. It had Kara thinking it was real.

“ _What brings you here, Supergirl_?”

Whatever Kara responded with was lost in the rush of blood and heat and desire that struck her. Or perhaps that was the way dreams worked; she never could hear her own voice.

“ _I’ve always wondered what the Girl of Steel looks like under that suit. Are you as steely as everyone says_?” Fingers traced lightly down her arm, tugging at the material. Lena circled her like a predator rounding on prey, hand never disconnecting from her body. " _How about you show me_?" The words came out soft and sensual, almost a whisper, sending a shiver down Kara's spine. 

She placed her hands on the CEO’s hips and pulled her in close, dusting lips across an arched neck; soft and warm like a fresh pastry. The breathy moan emitted couldn’t have been from Earth, nor this universe for that matter - it had to be from some distant, magical planet. 

Lena held onto her shoulders, nails digging in and raking down her back before gripping at her neck, bringing Kara even closer. “ _I want you to bend me over that desk._ ” 

Supergirl wasted no time in edging the woman backwards and pushing her onto the desk, almost melting into a puddle when Lena’s legs wrapped around her and squeezed; forcing her even closer. Their lips met again, teeth nipped and tongues explored - Lena’s harsh breath warm against her. “ _Touch_   _me, Supergirl._ ” 

A hand snaked up a creamy thigh, edging upwards slowly as Lena gasped against her lips. Kara leant backwards to look at the masterpiece that was the young Luthor; lipstick smeared, dress hiked up and hair coming free from the tight bun. “ _Fuck me, please_.” 

Kara was sure she said okay, that was all she imagined she could say; rendered speechless by the woman’s beauty. 

Slowly, she unzipped Lena’s dress, kneading at her breasts, kissing every inch of her skin until the garment was left strewn on the floor. Edging closer again, Kara placed a finger over Lena’s lacy underwear, watching as her eyes screwed shut and her brow furrowed deeper. She was biting at her blood red lip, breathing shallowed. “ _Please don’t stop._ ”

 _Never_.  That was what ran through her mind as she rubbed against Lena gently, slowly shifting her hand beneath her panties. “ _Kara_.” 

She felt slickness, warmth, nails digging into her back. 

“Kara.”

“Kara!”

Shooting upwards with a jolt that almost broke her bed; Kara’s eyes adjusted to the room to see Alex peering at her in concern. Heart jumping in her chest, she watched as the agent walked closer with a furrowed brow, hands placed neatly in her pockets. “Are you okay? Are you having nightmares again?” 

“Something like that.” Kara checked the clock on her bedside to see that it was seven o’clock, reaching for her glasses and clumsily putting them on. She felt hot. Parched. Uncomfortable. “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re having breakfast this morning, remember?” Alex watched as she stood and neatened her bed, anything to get her mind off that stupid dream.  _Stupid, stupid brain_.  Her underwear felt sticky, and the tight feeling in her stomach just wouldn’t leave. Was it always that hot when she woke up? 

“That’s today?” Kara absentmindedly answered, much more focused on making sure the pillows were straight. Unlike her it seemed lately. “Could you open a window?”

“Yes...that’s why I’m here.” Alex walked over to the window as she spoke, struggling to budge the handle and continuing to watch Kara’s movements with close calculation. 

“Oh. Oh, okay- I uh- I’ll just get ready.” She sifted through her clothes, picking out whatever stood out, barely making eye contact with the eldest Danvers.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about your dream? You’ve seemed a little off lately, is this why?” She tried to reach for her shoulder, but Kara stepped backwardsand ignored the confused, slightly hurt, look on her face. 

“There’s no need to interrogate me, Alex. We’re not at the DEO,” Kara brushed passed her sister, heading straight for the bathroom. 

“Kara, stop,” Alex raised her voice, and the tone was enough to get Kara to turn and look. 

“Can I just have a shower please? Then we can talk.” She would’ve felt guilty if it weren’t for the thrumming of her blood beneath her invulnerable skin, and the throbbing between her legs. 

“Fine.” She spoke through clenched teeth, but sighed and resigned herself to the kitchen. 

“I won’t be long.”

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, Kara placed her hands against her knees and sucked in a deep breath. “I’m going to hell. Straight to the devil himself.”

They’d stopped. They’d stopped! And now they were back. Surely it was only a one off. Kara knew it wasn’t. She could still feel Lena’s fingers running down her back, could feel the slickness between her legs...it was like a memory, rather than an image created. 

After standing beneath cold water, like ice against her blazing body, and scrubbing away the memory of the dream with soap, Kara stood in the bathroom mirror, staring at herself with hollow eyes. It was as if the life had drained from them, and she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was the lack of Lena, maybe this newfound part of herself, perhaps it was that Lena was her  best friend and  here she was dreaming about her naked; begging Supergirl to fuck her. Another jolt of arousal went through her, and Kara cursed herself, cursed the cold water for not cooling her thoughts, cursed Lena for being so gorgeous. 

“I’m so damned.”

“Kara!” Alex’s voice broke through the silence of the room, cutting through the mist (eventually she’d turned the heat up until it was scalding - for a human at least - trying to drown everything out) and making its way to Kara. “Are you getting out or what?”

“I won’t be long!” She yelled back, placing her palms on the sink and cursing her reflection one last time. “Get your act together.” 

The cold air that’d managed to circulate its way around her apartment was a contrast to the stuffiness of the bathroom, and Alex watched as Kara padded to her room; water droplets trailing behind her. “I know it’s a Sunday, but haven’t you had Supergirl duties this morning? There’s been nothing about you on the news.” 

“I usually wake up if I hear any trouble.” Kara started getting dressed as Alex faced the kitchen, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. 

“You didn’t even wake up when I called your name. Please explain to me what’s going on?” Kara didn’t need to see her to notice the worry; it was all in her voice. 

“It’s nothing, Alex. I’m perfectly fine. I just had a strange dream about Len- uh,” Kara paused, jumper halfway over her head as she tried to think of some justification. She could imagine her sisters eyebrows raising through the roof. “Lena. She found out I was Supergirl.” 

“Oh.” Her voice sounded somewhat surprised; as if she’d been expecting something horrific. “Well, I guess that’s okay then.”

“Yeah. See, I told you I’m fine.” Kara smiled cheerfully, patting Alex on the back and heading towards the coat rack. “Let’s get this breakfast.” 

For most of their meal; she found her hearing drifting towards the business district - keyboards typing, conference meetings, analytics, until landing on a familiar heartbeat at the top of a skyscraper. It was isolated, alone with two floors between hers and another’s. Jess mustn’t have been with her. It had Kara aching to be there, doubling the number of beats per minute. Perhaps they’d sync up and it’d appear there was only one heartbeat. 

What was she thinking? What was with all the romanticism...thinking of heartbeats? It was just a dream. Or four actually. Maybe five. Just some dreams that meant nothing. Lena was her best friend and that was that. 

 

-

 

“So, what brings you to L-Corp?” Lena looked poised behind her desk, eyes not quite as bright as they were when Kara waltzed in with lunch, or for another article for that matter. Perhaps the day had been tiring. “What’s in store for CatCo magazine this week?”

 _So what brings you here, Supergirl_?  Kara shifted her glasses, fumbling with paper and pen like an inexperienced questionnaire knocking at strangers doors. 

“It’s about women in STEM, and who better to ask than not only a successful CEO, but a genius in all things science and engineering.” She managed a smile, gulping down the lump in her throat that had risen at the sight of Lena; leant backwards with blouse tight and neck fully on show. “You’re clearly the best candidate in National City, if not America. Hm, maybe even the world.”

“You flatter me, Kara,” Cheeks coloured the slightest hint of pink, the business woman almost gushed, and Kara had never felt giddier (and that was saying something). “Now, what would you like to ask me?” Business mode seemed to come naturally to Lena, as her posture stiffened and all signs of almost gushing seemed to be replaced with steel.

They found their dynamic of switching between friendship and business rather easy after all the interviews and conferences. As well as Lena’s meetings with Supergirl. Kara found herself slipping into her journalist persona, pen at the ready. It just...seemed different this time. There was no playfulness in Lena’s demeanour, it almost felt like she was Supergirl and they were negotiating out of necessity. 

Her eyes drifted towards the skyscrapers, images of Lena circling her in that black dress she’d worn once to one of their lunches. 

“I think I’d like to delve back into the past slightly,” She paused for any reaction, but received only a blank stare, “What sparked your interest in science?” 

Lena seemed to mull over the question for a moment, eyes skirting around the office and fingers tapping against the desk. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, blood red, kissable.  _No, not kissable_.  Eventually she brought her attention to Kara; green eyes piercing through hers as if she could get past the retina and skim through all her thoughts. 

“On the record, I grew up with it in the house and eventually became fond of it.” Kara jotted it down word for word (save for ‘on the record’) before looking up expectantly; waiting for the Luthor to finish her story. “Off the record...I guess- I wanted to be like my brother. I wanted Lillian to look at me the same she looked at Lex when he brought home a science project. With pride and love. I wanted my father to pat me on the back and say, ‘good job kiddo.’ And...I wanted Lex to be proud to be my brother. I wanted him to see my worth.” 

Lena shook her head as if to bring herself back to reality, blinking rapidly to remove any trace of tears and taking a sharp intake of breath. “I guess none of that matters now. Fathers dead, Lex and Lillian are behind bars and here I am...head of a scientific company.” 

“You’ve come so far Lena, I’m really proud of you. And thank you for sharing that with me, I know how hard it can be to talk about family.” Kara reached across similarly to how Lena had done on Lunch Wednesday, palm open and welcoming. The woman gently placed her hand in her own, fingers tracing the lines she’d had read by a palm reader once. 

“Would you like a glass of water?” Lena retracted her hand quickly—as if realising she shouldn’t have placed it there—and stood up from the chair, pushing it back by its wheels and strutting across the room; black pencil skirt rising slightly as she walked. 

“Uh- no thanks.” Kara glanced down at her notepad to avoid looking at Lena’s legs, or her backside for that matter. All about modesty. “So-“ she cleared her throat, “What was the first scientific experiment you did that you can remember?” 

“Hm, I’ll have to think about that one.”

Inevitably, her eyes ended up back on Lena, watching as she gripped the jug with one hand and slowly poured; water sloshing against the glass surface and settling in the bottom. They drifted to her waist, images of gripping at her hips, then to those god damn thighs that looked so much better in front of her than in her subconscious dream mind.  _Oh Rao_.  Kara suddenly averted her stare to the city before them, studying each line of each building and begging her mind to stop. 

“It was probably when I was around six or seven,” The clack of heels brought her gaze away from the window and back to Lena, who stopped close to Kara and leant backwards against the desk. “Probably with my brothers help.” 

Oh.  _Oh_. 

Kara could feel the heat steadily rising up the back of her neck, rushing to her gut - like something was tugging at her insides. Her sight felt almost hazy as she took in Lena’s relaxed form, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle - creamy skin visible beneath that tight skirt, just as she’d looked in the dream. 

Her throat felt dry all of a sudden, as if she were a human in a desert, and Kara suddenly regretted not saying yes to a glass of water. 

Lena paused and took a sip, jawline sharp as she tipped her head back; the curve of her neck revealed, causing Kara to just about combust as her throat bobbed up and down. She wondered what it’d be like to run her tongue down the dip in her neck, trace constellations between her freckles and touch each blemish and quirk of her body.

Somewhere in her consciousness she knew Lena was talking, knew she should’ve been writing it down, but it seemed as if all sense had disappeared as images of pushing Lena over the desk and taking her right then and there flooded every surface of her brain. 

“Did you get that down?” Lena regarded her with a raised brow, glass centimetres away from her face as if she’d just stopped drinking and noticed the reporters distraction. Kara felt like she’d been caught doing something bad, a bit like Eve and Mon-El in the storage closet, and her thoughts were slowly going downhill again as she pictured herself and Lena in their position. 

“Uh-“ Kara looked down at the mostly empty paper, notes from when Lena was sat safely behind her desk instead of stretched out in a way that Kara had very much imagined since that stupid, stupid dream. “Yes, yeah...I got it down.” 

A deep guilt settled on her chest. That wasn’t the way you were supposed to think about your best friend. Kara was a perv. 

“Kara, there’s clearly something bothering you. Maybe you should come back another time.” Lena stood abruptly, whisking around her desk and taking a seat, staring at her computer screen as if to dismiss the other woman. 

“What- no, Lena I’m fine.” 

“I’m beginning to question whether you even want to be here. I can tell that you’re avoiding me, Kara.” Lena looked down at her lap, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set into a deep frown.

“I’m sorry Lena, I’ve just been...busy lately,” Kara spoke uncertainly, knowing how pathetic the excuse sounded. Surely she should’ve been better at those; considering the times she’d had to fly off as Supergirl in the other woman’s company. 

“We both know that’s not true.” Lena looked up then; eyes brimming with a layer of sadness, and Kara almost choked on the guilt that wrapped itself around her throat and grasped at her heart. All over a stupid dream. “You skipped Lunch Wednesday.” 

“I- uh...just haven’t been quite myself lately. I know I’ve been distracted and off in the clouds whenever we’re together, and I know I haven't been around, I’m trying to figure it out. I really am. I just need time.” The pleading in her voice dwindled, burning down to something a bit like defeat. 

“When something’s bothering you, I need you to talk to me. You don’t have to tell me what it is, but you can’t shut me out, Kara. You’re one of my only friends in National City, and I care about yo u. Please, just...don’t avoid me.” Lena cocked her head to the side, offering up a weak smile as Kara adjusted her glasses and stared at the desk as if that would somehow solve all her problems. 

Kara had a feeling Lena wasn’t allowing all of her emotions about the situation out. Surely she should’ve been angry. She almost wanted her to be. It was better than the sadness swimming in her eyes, dulled down almost. 

"I'm sorry, Lena." It was weak, her voice was shaky and thin, but Lena smiled. 

“I know. Why don’t you come back another time, when you’re a bit less distracted?” Another wave of guilt came over her. Here she was avoiding her best friend, making her feel like utter rubbish, and here Lena was; ever understanding, ever the kind, warm-hearted woman that she had always been. 

“Yeah- yes, okay.” Kara shuffled about with her notepad, bringing it to her chest as she got ready to leave with a heavy heart. “I’ll text you.” 

“I’ll keep my phone close by.” 

That’s how Kara left her, sitting behind her desk with a resignation about her. She’d hoped for shouting, maybe even a touch of coldness - even if she would’ve hated it - but instead, got warmth, understanding. Anger was safer.

 

-

 

Kara sat staring at the phone screen; deliberating, ruminating, heart rate significantly higher than normal. She could feel it in her fingertips as they hovered over the keyboard, the fastened thud of blood beneath her skin.  _Hit send, you idiot_.  The words didn't force her body to move like she thought they would. Ten minutes, and still nothing had been sent.

Words flashed through her mind like a mantra; a silent prayer left unheard as her thumbs locked up again, refusing to move.  _Send._ Nothing _._ Instead, she found herself hitting backspace until the bar was empty. A blank space to be filled. 

Again, her thumbs began moving as Lena’s sad, sad eyes flashed in her mind; melancholy green, the trees always seemed to frown now. And it was Kara that had caused it. 

_Send_.

Finally, she relented, the pad of her thumb pressing against the little, white arrow in the blue circle.

Then her heart rate seemed to slow as the world around her became blurred edges, fading untill all that could be seen was Lena's contact photo and the word 'Delivered'. Staring untill the word changed, 'Read 00:10'. 

_Hi Lena, I just wanted to apologise again. I know how isolated you feel sometimes, like rapunzel at the top of her tower, sat behind your desk, trapped in your own tower, with only your work for comp-_

No. That was too much.

_I'm sorry._

No. That was too simple, too blunt. Like no effort had been placed in the text at all; perhaps a reflection of Kara's behaviour towards Lena in the past couple weeks.

_I know it's late. I just wanted to apologise for everything, you deserve so much better. I'm sorry._

It had been delivered and read before Kara could rethink it through another hundred times, before she gave up and stepped back, before she watched their relationship slip away like the coward she was. It  had  to be done.

Three bubbles popped up, moving up and down like a wave; entrancing Kara before she could exit the chat, Lena's response appearing before her. How pathetic Lena must've thought she was, staring at the screen untill she responded. 

_It’s okay, Kara. I understand._

She didn’t. She couldn’t possibly comprehend why. 

_It’s okay to not be okay. Please don’t forgive me simply because you feel you have to. You’re allowed to be angry._

She waited again. ‘Delivered’ changing to ‘Read 00:17’, the blank space beneath changing- no. It didn’t change. The three bubbles remained a blank space, nothing. Perhaps Lena had given up. Kara didn’t mind. It was better that than giving in. Better that than accepting. Yet she let the sadness take over her, let tears well up in her eyes, felt them beginning to fall and then...

Marimba. A vibration at her fingertips, and Lena’s contact photo was extended to cover the entirety of her screen. Kara fumbled with her phone, almost dropping it, before hastily clicking the little green icon and bringing the phone to her ear shakily. 

She waited, silent, with bated breath. “Hello?” Lena’s voice, as clear as day, came through the speaker, and Kara felt her heart skip a few beats. 

“Hi,” She spoke back in a small voice, quiet, as if she didn’t want to encroach on Lena’s space, if that was even possible to do with her voice over the phone. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know, Kara. There’s no need to apologise again. What’s done is done.” There seemed to be a slight bite to her voice now, harsher than it had been earlier in the day. And despite Kara wishing to hear some form of anger from the Luthor, it still scared her. 

“I- do you-“

“I’m just trying to understand why you might want to avoid me. Is it something I did? I can’t recall anything I could’ve done to hurt you,” Her speech was slightly slurred, not noticeable to anyone who didn’t know Lena, and anyone that didn’t have superhearing for that matter. She thought she heard a clink of glass, a slosh of liquid. Obviously she was more hurt than she’d been letting on, just as Kara suspected. 

She sucked in a breath, biting at her nails and rubbing at her temples almost manically. “No, it’s nothing you did.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s something...personal.” She knew it was the wrong thing to say. As soon as it left her mouth, she wished she could take it back. 

“Personal...right. I understand.” There was no understanding, only bitterness. Lena laughed then, no mirth; it sounded like it grated at the back of her throat, painful. “Personal.” 

“I didn’t- Lena, I didn’t mean it like that. I wish...I wish I could tell you...I just-“ 

“You don’t trust me?” How did she let this happen? How could’ve she let Lena believe that she didn’t trust her. It was too much. The pain in the CEO’s voice too real, it was hidden, yes, behind clenched teeth; beneath a veil of anger...but it was there. 

“What? Of course I trust you!” She let all the sincerity, all the desperation slip into it; anything to get Lena to believe. To understand without understanding fully. 

“Sure. How could I doubt that,” Again, that mirthless laugh, cold and almost calculated, each breath an extension of her distaste. “It’s not like I talk to you about personal at all. It’s not like I let you in and strip myself down for you to read.” 

“Lena I-“ 

“ _Personal_?” 

“Please listen to me, Lena. Please.” Begging wasn’t something Supergirl was used to, but Kara, she’d fall to her knees and plead at Lena’s feet if she thought it could save their friendship. “It’s not- it’s not what you think. I can’t even talk to Alex about this. I- I need time to process it, it’s too much.”

Silence. That’s what she heard on the other side of the phone. A loud silence that hung in the air like a bad smell. The stench of Kara’s failure. 

“I talk to you about personal, Lena. You know that. You know I don’t hide myself from you.”

“Do I?” Kara felt as if her world was shattering, little cracks tearing at her skin. Did she know about Supergirl, or was she just caught up in this whole avoidance situation? Doubting herself. Doubting Kara. “Let’s talk when I’m sober.” 

The line went dead before Kara could protest, before she could say goodnight. 

She dreamt of Lena again, but this time they were walking along a river bank, hands intertwined as the sun was reflecting off her dark hair. It moved with the breeze like the water’s current, fluid and soft, Kara ran her free hand through it like grazing the sea on the side of a sailboat. The sea at night.

Strands of it came free, falling from Lena’s head like the leaves from the trees, fading. She felt mildly horrified as she watched it drift away in the breeze, becoming one with the river, one with the sky. 

She felt Lena’s fingers slipping from her grasp, crumbling, fading just the same. She tried to turn her around, shout at her to hold on, to stay; but she remained facing the other way, slowly fading into nothing.

Kara fell to her knees, kneeling against the earth and fisting at the soil. Searching...searching for Lena, and all that she found was mud. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was meant to be quite a light fic about Kara suddenly having sexy feelings towards Lena, but it’s gotten a bit deeper than that. I feel like it’s delving more into Kara’s identity and the potential of loosing Lena because she’s not viewing her as a friend anymore (I’m sure a lot of you know how scary it can be realising you’re not straight, c’mon give the girl a break, that’s why she got so upset talking to Alex - it wasn’t about the dreams, it was about this scary new part of herself and the fear of losing somebody she loves). 
> 
> So keep that in mind throughout, but also enjoy the lighter aspects of course.
> 
> Comment below what you think of the story/this chapter :)


	4. Reckless Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So much for the ball being in Lena’s court, she thought as she clicked call without another second of hesitation. It rang and rang, until Kara knew it was hopeless.‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve still got a bit left to write for the ending so I decided to add another chapter. It’ll be a part 1, part 2 type thing, so enjoy :) 
> 
> I hate the idea of posting on a Sunday but I wanted to get more posted so we’re gonna roll with it.

 

> I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need  
>  Call up to listen to the voice of reason  
>  And got the answering machine

 -‘Reckless Serenade’, Arctic Monkeys 

 

 

_Let’s talk when I’m sober._ Translucent drops fell against her skin, calming; relief amidst the chaos. Kara had always loved rain, she remembered when it first rained once she’d landed on Earth and ended up running inside screaming. Krypton barely had any rain, and if it did it wasn’t something you’d want to come into contact with. She could imagine life before her planet had perished beneath their reckless ways; thriving, plants and animals roaming freely - long extinct when Kara was born. Rain falling freely to the ground.  _You don’t trust me?_

She let herself relax, hands outstretched, hair damp against her neck. Tuning out everything below and listening to the quiet patters as the water hit her suit. It felt nicer in the sky than it did on the ground, perhaps because she was closer to the clouds. It continued to fall as she tried to focus in on the water, but inevitably found her ears drifting towards the sounds of Lena’s office. It was a subconscious act, one she’d do with Alex’s heart when she was scared as a child. 

She liked the sound of Lena humming as she focused on her work; the steady beat of her heart, grounding, the small details, like how long she exhaled for. She couldn’t remember listening out for those before, but she’d always known Lena’s heartbeat as much as she knew her own. How fast it went when she was scared, anxious, stressed, happy. Kara’s favourite sound was Lena’s heartbeat when she was happy. 

Now it wasn’t happy. It was tense, stuttering every now and then. She picked up sighs and mutters of frustration more often than not, not knowing how to fix their situation. It was complicated. More than anything she wanted to drop down on Lena’s balcony and apologise for being an idiot. Apologise for ruining everything over something so silly. Alex would probably clap her over the head. 

Yet she waited. The ball was in Lena’s court and Kara was okay with that. Kara would encourage it even.

She wasn’t quite sure how she ended up hovering over LCorp, trying to get a silver of black hair through the window, or a flash of a blouse would suffice, she supposed, just anything Lena. Sirens were the only thing that managed to pull her away; duty before spying on your best friend. What a great new motto. 

By the time she’d put out the fire, the rain got heavier; washing off the soot from her suit and soaking her hair until it was limp around her head. Perhaps a shower would make her feel better, she didn’t feel like breaking the sound barrier to dry it in seconds. 

The apartment was warm when she breezed in through the window, it reminded her of waking up to the sun streaming inside, or getting home in a storm during Christmas and drinking a hot chocolate. Or a pumpkin spiced latte during fall in a quaint, little cafe with somebody she loved. Perhaps she would’ve pictured Alex at her side once, now she pictured Lena beside her in bed as golden rays cast across her pale, bare skin; Lena, bundled up in scarves, soaked from the storm taking off gloves and warming her hands against Kara’s beneath the twinkling of Christmas lights; Lena, a mustard or burgundy jumper, sat lounging in a comfortable chair with a coffee cup in hand.

Maybe it was more than just dreams. Maybe Kara was ready to accept that. No, not quite.

Still, she thought about Lena as she lathered her hair in shampoo; thought about Lena as she stepped out and wrote her name on the fog of her mirror; thought about Lena as she walked over to her phone in only a towel, hair leaving a trail of water on the ground.

It was so tempting, clicking contacts and scrolling down to the L section, wondering; scenarios playing through her head of conversations. Some ended in tears, some ended with smiles. Most ended with Kara regretting every decision she’d made in the past few weeks. Maybe if she hadn’t been such an idiot (such a pussy, Alex would say) Kara could’ve owned up to her attraction, which, yes...that’s what it was. She recognised that now. Attraction. If she’d owned up to it in her mind, then maybe all of this could’ve been avoided.

So much for the ball being in Lena’s court, she thought as she clicked call without another second of hesitation. It rang and rang, until Kara knew it was hopeless. ‘You’ve reached the voicemail of Lena Luthor. Leave your personal details and I’ll get back to you.’ Curt, short and straight to the point. Perhaps she was in a meeting. Kara doubted it. 

And so she moped. Lounged about in her towel watching reruns of Friends whilst shoving popcorn into her mouth. Potentially not the best way to mope, considering how uncomfortable her hair was against her back and how the towel scratched at her skin every time she shifted. Nevertheless, she persisted.

Until of course, she heard a knock at the door, and she’d ask who was knocking at eight o’clock on a Saturday evening but Kara knew that knock. Still, she double checked three times with her supervision before it became fathomable. A reality.

She suddenly whisked about her room at an above average speed, throwing on a robe and making herself look somewhat presentable as she opened the door, a nervous smile pulling at her cheeks.

“Hi.” Lena looked small; swamped in her large coat, furs wrapped around her neck just about engulfing her completely.  Smaller even as her shoulders hunched, looking almost shy. Little makeup was painting her face, little enough to show the darkness around her eyes, the redness of her cheeks.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, almost taking a chunk out of the door. Seeing her with x-ray vision, and seeing her face to face were two completely different things.

Lena eyed her up and down, raising a brow at the fluffy robe secured loosely at Kara’s waist. She wasn’t quite sure whether it was a question, but answered anyway. “Uh- I quickly threw this on. I not long got out the shower.”

“Okay.” Lena stood, watching her carefully as Kara cleared her throat, adjusting the glasses she’d managed to throw on at the last minute. “Are you going to invite me in...or am I going to stay on your doorstep?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just a little thrown off. I wasn’t expecting you.” Kara stepped aside, gesturing for the CEO to walk through, offering to take her coat. Lena removed it herself, placing it over the coat rack with her bag. Was it an act of defiance? She wasn’t sure. 

“I’m quite aware of that fact.” Okay, perhaps an act of defiance by the way Lena’s voice held only an iciness.

“Oh.” She looked down at her feet, feeling truly lost in that moment, still not quite knowing how to fix everything. Perhaps she should just be honest. No, that would be too much. Lena wouldn’t turn her away, she knew that; Lena was too kind. Too good. But it would change everything. Every conversation would be awkward, hiding something, every word meaning more than it was.

It seemed Lena wasn’t in the mood for much talking. Kara didn’t know why she turned up to just stand there silently, but the tense atmosphere was driving her insane. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Some water would be good.” 

“Okay.” She rejoiced in the chance to turn away, to busy her hands with something and focus on a task instead of on Lena. It didn’t help much, considering she could feel the other woman’s eyes on her the entire time, and handing over the glass was like trying to crawl through barbed wire, or keep a stick away from electricity (she couldn’t quite remember what the game was called). 

“Lena, I-“

“Look, Kara.” Lena placed the glass on the kitchen island, rubbing her hands together almost awkwardly. It was what she did when she was nervous, Kara knew, when she was opening up about something or inviting her to something. “I wanted to apologise for last night. What I said was quite uncalled for.”

There was a moment of silence where Kara was quite stunned. She hadn’t imagined that as a potential course of the evening. Maybe some shouting, maybe a glass thrown at her head - although she knew that wouldn’t actually happen, Lena wasn’t a violent person - but not an apology. “You don’t need to apologise Lena, you deserve to be angry at me.”

“No, no I don’t.” She looked guiltily at Kara’s bare feet, pulling her bottom lip between white teeth. “I can’t expect you to tell me everything about yourself, not when I’m quiet about things, and I certainly can’t be unhappy when you’re clearly struggling with something that you’re not quite ready to talk about. Not even with Alex. I got in my head last night, the scotch mostly, but that’s no excuse. I- I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, Lena,” Kara stepped forwards hesitantly, reaching out, “Can I hug you?” 

A small nod was the only affirmation she needed before engulfing Lena in her arms, squeezing her tightly to her chest and swaying them slightly. Rao, how she’d missed the scent of her perfume, some expensive brand that must’ve been the price of an entire years worth of Kara’s rent. The scent of her clothes, some low brand fabric softener that she couldn’t part with - not when it reminded her of her biological mother. The scent of her shampoo; something fruity, a hint of honey. The scent of Lena. The feel of soft hands gripping at her shoulders, soft skin and soft curves against her body. 

“I’m so sorry for pushing you away. Our friendship means so much to me, I don’t want to lose that,” She spoke into Lena’s hair, arms subconsciously holding a little tighter. 

“You won’t,” Lena choked out, nails digging into the fabric of Kara’s robe. 

Eventually they had to stand back, survey one another; Lena’s glassy eyes, still melancholy green, but brighter. There was something in them, something Kara recognised as hope. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Yes, that’d be nice.” 

They sat with space between them, only a little, and Kara surveyed every tiny detail about Lena's appearance. The minute things; like the shadows by her nose and beneath her chin, the scar above her eye - faint, but there - the creases of her eyelids. She’d never really gotten to truly look  at Lena, to truly see every beautiful thing about her that made her so much more mesmerising. 

“How’s LCorp coming along? Are you working on anything interesting?” Perhaps it seemed a bit too much like small talk, but Kara was genuinely interested in the things she got up to at work. Had missed hearing about it all. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.” She made a zipping motion with her hand before winking in Lena’s direction, watching green eyes almost twinkle slightly.

Lena started talking about a project she was working on, eyes expressive, voice passionate...and Kara had missed this. Missed the way she moved her hands about whilst speaking, missedthe passion in her voice, the furrow of her brow. It didn’t matter if it’d only been for a few weeks, it seemed she craved being in her presence.

She watched Lena’s eyes as they lowered slightly, suddenly becoming aware of the feeling of fabric slipping. Kara expected her to look away, to carry on talking without missing a beat, but instead saw her eyes stay fixed in place. Looking down to make sure her boob hadn’t popped free, Kara saw that it was only a small section of skin on show, thankfully, and she readjusted the robe; not missing the way Lena’s eyes flicked up to hers as if startled, before looking almost bashfully away. 

It seemed so familiar, so familiar to the way she herself had been acting in the last couple of weeks, that Kara thought- no. Of course Lena wouldn’t be attracted to her. They’d talked about sexuality plenty; she knew Lena wasn’t straight, but...the CEO would never be attracted to her. Surely. She was just in a trance, and Kara’s collarbone, the top of her chest, just happened to be on show. 

That didn’t quite explain the way Lena had reacted at being caught, however. Maybe she was just embarrassed that Kara thought she was looking. “You were saying..?” 

Lena caught her eye again, cheeks definitely a darker shade than they had been before, eyes a little sharper. “I- I was, yeah. Um-“

Now it was Kara’s turn to furrow her brows, waiting as Lena stumbled over her words a few times before composing herself with a deep breath. 

“We haven’t gotten very far in development, but it’s coming along.” 

The eye contact was gone, Lena seemingly favouring the wall than Kara’s face, pulling at her lip with her teeth. She doubted she could ever get used to that. 

“So...about that movie you wanted to watch.” Kara leant her elbow against the sofa, a reflection of the image of Lena, voice dripping with something that couldn’t have just been causal conversation between two friends - ‘ do tell’.  The image was so vivid and strong, that she almost thought she was there again, having only surveyed this mysterious, beautiful genius for a handful of times. 

Kara should’ve known that the feelings brewing inside of her then were more than just friendship. The awe wasn’t just a platonic admiration, no...it was real admiration. Something deeper. 

“I like where this is going.” She smiled her crinkly smile, head bowing forwards, watching her intently; seemingly forgetting the blip of embarrassment before.

“I’ll get changed and heat up the popcorn, you get up the movie?” She spoke softly, enchanted by the glint in Lena’s eyes. 

“Okay.”

Kara let herself breathe as she changed into something comfortable - joggers and a white t-shirt, before shouting into Lena that she was going to dry her hair for a bit. She switched on the hair dryer and discretely flew out the apartment, dashing about quickly until it dried.

She left it down, and couldn’t ignore that Lena’s eyes followed her about the kitchen as she made popcorn. 

Eventually settling down with a blanket thrown over them and a bowl of popcorn between them, they started the movie, snuggling up closer and closer as each of them shifted. Kara placed her arm on the back of the sofa, brushing Lena’s shoulders every so often; until the women finally settled herself into her side. She rejoiced in the warmth, rejoiced in the feeling of Lena relaxing into her. 

She wasn’t sure when it happened, but they ended up lying back together; Lena’s head against Kara’s chest. Perhaps the pressure in her heart was from the weight of her head, or maybe it was the thought of Lena cosying up to her on the sofa, work gear still on. A domestic scene; the inclination of Lena returning home from work after a long day and snuggling up to her.

Maybe Kara was ready to accept that Lena’s body felt like it belonged there ; curled up against hers, pliant and soft. A lovely contrast to the hard ridges of her own body, all bone and muscle. 

“Kara?” It drifted to her ears like a soft melody, felt against her chest through a soft vibration, the feel of Lena’s voice.

Humming back in acknowledgement, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, content.

“Are you okay?” 

“What?” Kara craned her neck to look at Lena in confusion, not quite sure where the concern was coming from.

“Are you okay?” She repeated, tilting her head back see her. Kara’s breath caught in her throat as their eyes met, almost swooning at the intimacy of gazing into Lena’s eyes as she laid against her chest, and- damit, she was now aware of her heart racing, way faster than what relaxing and watching a movie required, and saw the CEO’s brow furrow further. 

“Oh, yes, uh- yeah I’m fine. Why?” Kara managed to stutter out, swallowing thickly. 

“It’s just...your hearts beating really fast.” There it was. The end of their friendship, written clearly in the way Lena looked at her in a mix of confusion and worry.

“Really, huh,” A nervous laugh escaped her throat, louder and harsher than necessary, “I mean this movie is quite scary.”

Lena shuffled about, jabbing Kara's abdomen with her elbow and palming at her shoulders to sit up and stare down at her. “Kara, it’s a romantic comedy.”

“Oh, would you look at that. Romance is terrifying.” She vehemently tried to avoid eye contact, avoid the slope of Lena’s neck, the way her hair fell down about her shoulders, hovering above her as if they were partaking in something that wasn’t quite platonic. Not at all platonic.

“Are you really okay?”

“What, me- yes I’m fine.” Smiling brightly to assure her, Kara fixed her eyes on the vase placed across the room; yellow flowers starting to droop.

“Look at me, Kara.” Lena squeezed her shoulder, finger lightly grazing the side of her neck as she urged Kara to stop avoiding whatever it was that was bothering her.

Saying no to Lena just didn’t feel like an option, something Kara couldn’t bring herself to do. So she turned, meeting an ocean of concern and confusion; green and blues, hints of golden yellow mixing together to make a beautiful sea of colour and light. She loved Lena’s eyes, perhaps more than anybody else’s. 

It became strikingly obvious how close they were then, Lena partly leaning on Kara, basically atop her, faces close enough that she could feel breath dusting against her face everytime the CEO exhaled. Kara could even see the tiny dots of hair beneath her eyebrows that were growing back; eyelashes dusting against her cheeks as she blinked; the bumps in her skin; the pores on her nose. She realised she was mesmerised by all of this, realised it only enhanced the beauty of Lena Luthor, realised she wanted to know everything about her. Every quirk in her body, every corner of her mind. 

She glanced down, it could’ve been for a split second, maybe longer than that, taking in the fullness of her lips. The slight hint of lip gloss that had been mostly rubbed off throughout the course of the day, entranced as Lena’s tongue ran across them as if sensing Kara’s watchful gaze. And when she looked back to her eyes, it almost seemed as if Lena was looking at her own lips.

Flicking back and forth between green and pink, Kara felt the urge to lean in. The undeniable urge to press their mouths together; to act on everything she’d been feeling for longer than she was even aware. She might’ve, she felt her head beginning to crane, to hesitate forwards the slightest bit, felt as if she were gravitating forwards before a glaring sound rang out. It was loud enough to startle her, for Kara to cover her sensitive ears that were straining to hear each thud of Lena’s heart. 

Lena looked shocked herself, stockstill against Kara, looking between the phone and her. “What- oh, let me just,” Kara made to move, urging the CEO to sit back to allow her to get up. She chanced a glance at those lips again; cursing whoever it was on the phone that’d interrupted her stupor. Or maybe she should’ve thanked them. There was no telling what could’ve happened if she’d actually kissed her, perhaps she would’ve been slapped.

It was Alex on the end of the line, not aware enough to question the crack in Kara’s voice; urging Supergirl to come flying to the rescue (not quite in those words). When the call ended, she saw that Lena was watching her carefully. “That was Alex, I’m so sorry but I need to leave.” 

“That’s alright.” Lena combed fingers through her hair almost bashfully, a strange glint in her eyes as she stood and smoothed down her blouse. As if they’d just been caught doing something they shouldn’t have. 

“You’re welcome to stay if you don’t want to travel all the way home. I shouldn’t be too long,” Kara offered, wringing her hands together behind her back. 

“No, it’s fine, I have a board meeting early tomorrow.” She smiled warmly, forcefully, making for the coat hanger, only to be overtaken by the reporter; who reached for the coat and held it out to her. Instead of taking it, Lena turned.

Kara balked, taking in the back of her neck and the curve of her back as she held up her arms expectantly. Gently, she helped Lena step into the coat, taking her time in sliding it over her arms and patting it down at the shoulders. When Lena turned to face her, she fixed the collar, smoothing it down and brushing lightly over her neck - a gesture that was almost too intimate. Definitely too intimate.

She couldn’t mistake the look in Lena’s eyes for anything but warmth and adoration...something else too, something she couldn’t quite place. She couldn’t mistake the dilation of her pupils and the slow way that she blinked; like her eyelids were too heavy. Kara couldn’t help but glance at soft lips, and only managed to avoid kissing them by pulling Lena into a hug. 

“Night, Lena.” She muttered as the woman headed to the door.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena left with a click of her heels, echoing in the narrow hallway, receding until there was only silence. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to edit bc I have acrylic nails - yes, against gay code, but the girl I’m talking to lives in wales so I think I’m good pahah - but here we are. If there’s any mistakes, sorry my dudes.
> 
> Also I’m rewatching black mirror and I forgot how good San Junipero is :( gonna have to read some supercorp fics.
> 
> Comment below your thoughts, I really do love reading your comments and appreciate them so much :))


	5. Reckless Serenade Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘“I’m sorry.” She wasn’t ready. Not yet. Not when she hadn’t rehearsed every line, every syllable.’
> 
> What you guys have been waiting for ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve realised I’m more productive when I’m busy than when I’m not. I wrote most of this when I had a shit tonne to do and had exams, but now they’re over and I’ve sat on my ass watching oitnb for the past 3 days I’ve written barely anything. (I got inspo and wrote most of the office scene in one sitting). I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

  

 

> The type of kisses  
>  Where teeth collide  
>  When she laughs the heavens hum a stun gun lullaby
> 
>  

-‘Reckless Serenade’, Arctic Monkeys

 

The threat had been dealt with quickly, and Kara almost wished Lena would’ve waited for her so she could get back home to somebody. She listened out for her heartbeat, tracing it back to her apartment; safe and calm. It would’ve been better to hear it on the rent controlled side of town, beating softly, preferably Lena curled up in Kara’s bed or wearing her pyjamas. 

Instead of the CEO, Alex was waiting for her when she got back, commenting on the wine set out on the table with two glasses rather than one. “Lena was over.” 

“So you’re talking to her again?” She asked with a raised brow, arms folded tightly across her chest. 

“I- what- how did you know I’d stopped?” Kara had kept the ordeal on the down low, her ordeal at least, so was taken aback by Alex’s questioning. 

“You usually tell me a detailed account of every interaction you have with Lena, and you mentioned you hadn’t seen her in a while.” Kara blanched at that, opening her mouth to protest before Alex placed a finger over her mouth. “There’s no denying it. So why are you avoiding her?” 

“I’m not avoiding her anymore,” Kara huffed, beginning to clear up the mess they’d left. She grabbed two fresh glasses and poured, handing one over to Alex. 

“So you were?” She questioned, happily taking the wine and tasting it like some sort of critic; even adding in a swirl of the glass and a thoughtful look as her tastebuds became accustomed to it. 

“No- yes....maybe,” She released a frustrated sigh, sitting down on the sofa and placing a cushion over her lap for comfort. Alex followed suit, bumping Kara with her shoulder and settling down beside her.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” She asked softly, watching her as she huffed and sighed; not really wanting to express everything. To speak about it aloud, to truly acknowledge it. “I think I have a pretty rough idea of what’s going on.”

“You do?” Kara questioned warily; eyes trained on her sister as she almost smirked. Surely she wouldn’t know, it wasn’t as if she had psychic powers.  _Poor J’onn_ ,  Kara prayed he hadn’t accidentally stumbled upon her thoughts of late. 

“You’re suddenly having gay feelings for your best friend.”

Kara’s jaw dropped, eyes widening as she tried to form words. Tried to protest or at least shout at her sister, only to splutter incoherently. 

“It happens to the best of us.” She shrugged casually, as if they were talking about stubbing toes or forgetting keys. 

“Why- what...how did you know?” It seemed English was failing her; her brain short circuiting at the vocalisation of the truth. From her sister of all people. She felt her cheeks heating up; she just knew they were a deep red, probably red enough to match her cape. If only Alex had worded it a bit better. 

“You asked me how I knew I was gay, that rings some alarm bells,” Alex stated bluntly, shaking her head as if were obvious, “Also, you and Luthor have been looking at each other like loved up puppies for months.” 

“We have not! I only found out the other week!” Voice shrill, Kara yelled in indignation, becoming more frustrated by the second. Talking about this with Alex was a  bad idea, and yet she was the only person she felt remotely comfortable with to do so. 

“So how did you find out? Was it staring into her eyes across her office desk? Watching her laugh and smile during games night? Cuddled up to her watching a movie? Spill,” Alex cooed, wiggling her eyebrows and squeezing at her cheeks. Kara batted her incessant fingers away; attempting a scowl but only achieving a pout. She was having way too much fun with it, all at the expense of Kara’s embarrassment. 

Face getting redder with each minute, she rolled her eyes. Of course all of those points were accurate, a lot better than the real way that she first discovered her...attraction. “Uh- not exactly.” 

At Alex’s hand gestures to prompt further explanation, Kara breathed in deeply and continued, having to close her eyes tightly to avoid the other woman’s reaction. “It was...I found out by...a dream.” 

“A dream...like you guys were married or something? With kids?” Alex inquired, interest piqued, curiosity flooding into her voice. 

“No...like, a- sort of- kinda, risky dream.” Kara winced, opening an eye slightly to gage Alex’s expression. 

“A risky dr- oh. Oh! You had a sex dream about Lena, and started avoiding her.” At Kara’s silence, Alex burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach as she rolled onto her side. “That’s golden!” 

“Alex,” Kara muttered harshly, staring at her open palms and studying the detailed lines as she continued to chuckle. 

Stopping abruptly, she became thoughtful. “Wait a minute. That time I woke you up and thought you were out of breath because you were scared and having a nightmare. But- you- you were dreaming about getting it on with luthor!” 

“Alex, please stop.” Kara covered her face with her hands, too embarrassed to do or say anything else. It would be a great time for a fire to start downtown; she felt herself itching to zoom out the window faster than she had before. 

“I suddenly never want to wake you up again.” 

“Can we please stop talking about this,” She pleaded, voice desperate. “How was your day?” 

“Oh no, no, no. I’m not letting you off the hook that easy. This is good.” Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. A warmth settled in Kara’s chest at the gesture.

“It’s good?” She looked to her sister hopefully, begging for the answers to everything, all with a simple look. 

“Yes, of course. It shows how the Danver’s gay gene is contagious. Everyone within a ten foot radius is at ris-“

“Alex, you’re not funny. This is serious.” Face falling, Kara began to shrink in her seat. Perhaps it was foolish to talk about it, and they should forget the entire conversation.

“Okay, okay.” Alex reassured before Kara could say anything more, squeezing at her shoulder.She tried to ignore the guilt as she coaxed her sister to sit up and look at her. “So, tell me, what’s been going on?” 

“Well...I realised that maybe I have some, let’s say, attraction for Lena,” She started, feeling relieved at the lack of reaction or stupid words from the agents mouth, “And I just couldn’t look at her the same again. Not since the dreams.” 

“Is that a bad thing? Maybe you’ve always been attracted to Lena, it’s just that the dreams made you realise that.” 

Now, Kara had pondered over that most days; looking back over encounters with her best friend, ruminating. And maybe it was true. Maybe she had always been attracted to the CEO, but it’d been clouded by the false ideas of friendship. It wasn’t as if she had much experience with women. No experience with women truthfully, other than with herself. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m going to lose Lena.” She rubbed at her temples, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to stop her eyes from glassing over. “It was all a bit confusing, especially at first. She’s meant to be my best friend.”

“I understand. When I started to have feelings for Maggie it took me forever to admit it. It felt as if the world had turned by its axis. It’s scary, finding out the things you’ve tried to push away; to bury deep within yourself.” Alex placed a soothing hand on her back, rubbing in clockwise circles. “You know you can always talk to me about this. About anything.” 

Kara nodded silently, rubbing at the corner of her eye to stop any tears falling. She didn’t feel like breaking down in front of her sister at that moment. It all just felt like a bit much. It was already enough finding out that she hadn’t known herself like she thought she did, to add having feelings for her best friend on top of that...Kara wanted to sleep it all away. But of course it would follow her in her dreams.

“Is this the first time you’ve been attracted to a woman?” 

“I- I’m not sure. I mean, now that I think about it, I’ve always liked Morgana from Merlin a little too much. And to be honest, that gay episode of first dates you forced me to watch...yeah, the girl with the high pony was quite attractive,” She admitted, smiling sheepishly, “And I guess I may have been appreciative of women without knowing it. I think I’ve always found Lena attractive, I just didn’t realise.” 

“Atta girl, Kara. At least now we can be gay together.” Raising her hand for a high five, Alex laughed as Kara punched it away, rolling her eyes. 

“There’s that,” She agreed eventually, leaning further into her sister. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad, coming to terms with this. Being able to talk freely with somebody she knew would always have her back. Would always be there for her - unconditionally. 

“So...what’s stopping you from telling Lena? Staying silent about this whole thing will only drift you guys even further apart,” Alex reasoned, softly - as if she didn’t want to push, to make her snap. To run even further away from the problem. 

“You’re right, it’s just hard. I don’t want Lena to feel weirded out or something.” She’d imagined a thousand different scenarios of telling Lena how she felt, and most of them ended badly. 

“Kara...I’m pretty certain Lena has had a dream or two about you by the way she looks at you. And even if she hasn’t, you guys can still be friends; at least everything will be on the table.” Pushing seemed to be the only way to get Kara to face the problem, otherwise she’d avoid it until she broke. Perhaps Alex saw that. “Maybe even Lena will end up on the table, who knows?”

“Alex!” Kara swat at her shoulder, grimacing as she pushed her sister away, embarrassed more than anything. She wasn’t quite ready to discuss any sexual details with her yet.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” She raised her hands in surrender as Kara held up a pillow in threat. Finally settling down; the atmosphere switched from playful to tense again. “But seriously, Kara. Are you ever going to talk to her?” 

“I’m not sure.”

 

-

 

Silk sheets, silky skin and dark, silky locks. Kara could feel each of them. The sheets against her back, skin pressed up close to her own, the locks spreading out across her shoulders as Lena sat atop her. Their lips together, moving in sync with the beat of Kara’s quickened pulse. 

Everything felt like it fit. Like it was where it belonged. The way Lena’s body slot against hers like a jigsaw piece; the way she navigated her body as if it were a maze she’d studied for years - knowing each corner, each turn, each tiny quirk. Maybe Lena had a map somewhere, a map of Kara. 

She felt her hands trembling as they smoothed over Lena’s back, felt the tremor of her heart as lips ghosted over her neck. The woman atop her moved to grasp them, bringing them to her mouth and kissing them reassuringly. “ _Are_ _you okay_?”

_ Everything’s perfect.  _

She must’ve gotten the message, because she resumed cherishing Kara’s neck, fingers trailing down to her naked chest and twisting perked nipples between thumb and finger. It elicited a moan from the reporter, she could feel it in her throat. Could feel the thickness of it. Taste the sweetness. 

Lena shifted down, licking at her left breast, teeth latching on. Slowly, Kara’s body was explored, hot breath dusting across every inch of skin until nothing was left unseen. Unfelt. Lips, tongue, fingers; each one made their path between freckles, routes once unexplored now voyaged. 

Making her way down and down, Lena settled herself between tanned thighs, gripping each with a firm grasp and lifting Kara’s hips. Gently, she kissed the insides of her legs, scratched at the skin, never quite breaching the area that desperately needed to be breached.

Kara huffed in frustration, lifting her head to meet eyes, dark and full of lust; gazing at her. The image of Lena slotted between her legs - face ever so close to where it needed to be, hair tickling at her hips - had her heart racing.  _Please.  Please Lena._

Relenting, Lena pressed puckered lips to Kara’s sweet spot, never breaking eye contact as the tip of her tongue teased at Kara’s clit. She continued, gently, never giving much, never giving her what she truly needed. 

_Lena_.  At the breathy urge, Lena spread her tongue flat against her, swiping up, swirling, experimenting.  _More_.

She released one of her legs, Kara could still feel the ghost of fingertips there, imagined there were marks. Bringing the free hand closer, Lena pressed against her with a single digit, offering pressure, offering something more solid, something more real. 

Another huff, and Lena was sliding into her, tongue still moving against her clit with harsher strokes. Then there was another finger, and Kara felt her soul leaving her body, felt transcendent, felt the edges of reality beginning to curl in. 

With a gasp, her eyes shot open. She could feel Lena between her legs, felt the phantom trail of fingers and tongue, and gave in. Gave in to the image of her best friend between her legs and replaced her imaginary hand with her own. 

Something had to be done.

 

-

 

The truth is, she couldn’t quite look Lena in the eyes after that. Not without seeing her in that position, looking up through dark lashes, pupils blown, lips parted. She couldn’t imagine ever letting Lena put on her own coat again, couldn’t quite stop herself from leaning forwards if she looked for too long. 

She felt herself retreating again, retreating back into her shell; the shell that made her make stupid decisions by simply avoiding the woman. It wasn’t the answer to her problems, not at all, but it was safe. Kara had barely scraped through lunch on Wednesday, she couldn’t imagine surviving through another movie night, cosied up close on the sofa. 

Yet here she was, walking through the business district, reporter persona ready at Snapper’s beck and call. 

Standing outside of LCorp, Kara looked at the towering building, glass windows reflecting sun like lights of their own. Lena was at the top, in her own little world, trapped in her tower; working away with a calm heartbeat. 

She tried not to hesitate as Jess led her to the door, tried not to stop short and embarrass herself in front of Lena’s assistant. It took every cell in her body to keep her legs moving, to not turn away and flee the building. 

At her arrival, she listened out for a stutter in her heartbeat, heard the quickened pace and the sound of Lena taking a deep breath as if to compose herself. To prepare for something. 

The site of her, radiant in the sunlight, hair slicked back into a bun that screamed business, blazer abandoned on the back of a chair which allowed Kara to see the dip of her waist and curve of her hips. It all had Kara a little breathless. As breathless as a Kryptonian could be, she supposed. 

“Kara, hello.” Lena stood from her seat, walking around the desk and opening her arms for a hug. Kara took a deep breath as she squeezed her arms around her shoulders, breathing in her scent, her aura.

“Hi, Lena,” She spoke into her neck, trying to savour the scent of shampoo and expensive perfume. 

“Have you come to finish the article Snapper sent you for the other week?” She pulled back from the hug and sat down, gesturing to the seat opposite. 

“Yeah. Yes I have.” 

“Great.” Smiling warmly - somewhat tightly - Lena brought the formality back as she tapped her nails against the desk expectantly. 

Kara began asking questions, watching Lena as she looked about thoughtfully and then answered each one; occasionally tapping at her chin or the desk with a stray pen. Each moment of silence, of contemplation, gave her a chance to study the CEO, to listen out to the beat of her heart and allow herself to be distracted. To be swept away, if only for fleeting moments.

When Lena broke that silence; her distraction broke with it, and she readied her pen to write and drown everything else out but the melody of her voice and the words she was speaking. 

It was a great method, and yet Kara still  _longed_. She couldn’t ignore that longing, not when she was enraptured by the depth of green orbs and the movement of Lena’s neck as she spoke. Not when her fingers itched to reach across and grasp her fidgeting hands, to run her foot up a bare leg. Just little acts of intimacy; that was what plagued her mind now. Of closeness and warmth. 

The fire, the raw heat; those images were good. But...there was also gentle warmth. She longed for gentle warmth, and that’s how she knew her feelings went deeper than attraction. Delved way deeper than sex. 

It took only a few questions for the method to slowly become useless, and for Kara to fall for the whims of Lena. Her voice, facial expressions, body...enchanting her like a siren. 

“Kara,” Lena rubbed at her temples as she sighed; voice laced with a heaviness that sounded a lot like defeat. 

“Was I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to daze off. My heads just off in the clouds,” She made a flippant gesture towards the ceiling, holding back a wince as she watched Lena’s face contort into disbelief. Like she couldn’t believe that Kara was sprouting the same bullshit.

“Well, it seems it’s been a pretty cloudy few weeks,” Scoffing, Lena ran a hand through her hair, similarly to how she’d fixed it after they’d- after  Kara had almost kissed her.

“I’m sorry.” She wasn’t ready. Not yet. Not when she hadn’t rehearsed every line, every syllable. 

“Nothing’s changed, Kara. You apologise for avoiding me, for cancelling things...for being distracted, and then you do it again.” Lena looked at her with a steel gaze, magnet eyes that forced her own to stay locked in place; unmoving, unblinking. “Were you even there the other night when we watched the movie?”

“Yes! Look, I-“ 

“If you can’t talk to me about what’s bothering you, at least act like a decent person and stop blanking me.” Lena stood from the chair, steadily walking around the desk with conviction. Leaning backwards, she locked an ankle over the other, chest directly in Kara’s line of site; even more pronounced as she folded her arms beneath her boobs, skirt riding up to show more skin than she could handle in that moment. Clenching her jaw, Kara bit the inside of her cheek and looked at a spot behind the business woman. “Kara, I’ve tried to ignore this. To reason and defend your beh-“

“Do you have to sit on the bloody desk like that?” Kara’s words stretched into silence, the echo of her harsh bite seemingly bouncing from the glass windows and rebounding around the room. She wasn’t  _ready_. 

They must’ve looked quite a site, both sitting with jaws slack as Lena raised a defined brow and Kara felt heat rising up the back of her neck. Despite the slight feeling of regret, she held onto that confidence, that frustration, and held Lena’s stare. 

(She’d been watching too many Gordon Ramsay videos— _bloody_?—perhaps she was an idiot sandwich.) 

“Excuse me?” Her tone held nothing but ice cold accusation, her face contorting from shock to downright disbelief and mortification. There was no turning back now, Kara supposed. 

“Do you want to know the reason, to really know why I’ve been so distant?” Kara stood abruptly, causing Lena to edge away slightly as she neared her, hands raised in frustration, glasses almost slipping off. “Do you really want to know that badly?”

Lena gave a slight nod as she swallowed thickly, the mortification turning to trepidation, seeming to retreat under Kara’s fiery gaze. 

She reached out, grazing the skin of her collarbone to ease the tension in the woman before her. She felt a silver of hesitation creeping up her spine, but allowed the burning passion that’d been rising rapidly for weeks, to overcome that nervousness.  _Fuck being ready_. “Because I can’t look at you without imagining you bent over a desk, gasping my name.”

If Lena’s shockingly wide eyes and the site of her jaw hitting the floor were anything to go by, Kara presumed that...of all the reasons she could’ve been avoiding Lena, this one hadn’t crossed her mind. 

“I can’t look at you without imagining you wearing nothing, spread out before me. It’s- ever since a stupid dream I had. I’ve tried to ignore it, but I can’t.” 

Cupping the back of Lena’s neck, she brought her mouth closer, ghosting over her lips and pressing them lightly together. At the lack of response, the stillness of soft lips, so much softer than she’d been picturing in the dreams, she released her hold; eyes shut tightly to avoid the shame. To avoid a blank stare, one of disgust or void of feeling. Of pity. “I- sorry, I’ll go.” 

The footsteps, making their way to the door; sounded like tiny explosions. They threatened to rattle her bones, sending vibrations across the room like the bass of a song through large speakers. She could feel them in her chest, in her heart. 

Slipping out the door, Kara stopped abruptly; remembering the notepad she’d brought with her. Before she had time to process what had happened, to simply breathe, she was rapping lightly against the wood and poking her head around it to see Lena in the same position, seemingly stunned. “I- uh, hi, I forgot my notebook.” Wincing, Kara stared at the floor vehemently, only looking up when she heard heels clacking against the floor. 

Lena was making her way to the door, striding more accurately, and Kara tried to point out the notepad. But something had taken over her best friend’s body and was driving her forwards, silently, like some sort of assassin. Before she knew it, Lena was in front of her and grasping at her collar with one hand; dragging her into the office. “Lena, I-“ 

Any sort of apology she was trying to form was cut off by Lena’s mouth pushing onto hers. Their teeth knocked together and noses bumped as Lena shut the door with her free hand, the only sound a _click_ . Bliss; she felt bliss as Lena wrapped arms around her neck and brought their bodies closer. Bliss at the feeling of warm breath and velvet lips, lips she’d only ever imagined kissing so fervently, so passionately.

She could feel Lena wobbling slightly as she stood on tiptoes, thrown off by a smaller heel perhaps, and Kara’s slightly platformed shoes. She imagined them barefoot in her apartment, this sort of height difference. Arms squeezed tightly around her waist to steady her, and- was Lena nipping at her bottom lip? 

When Lena pulled back, gasping for breath, Kara felt even her own chest heaving. Her eyes were the same as they had been after movie night, full of admiration and warmth, and she recognised it now. The dilation of pupils, the darker green, she recognised it as lust. 

Bringing their lips together again, Lena urged them back by gripping at her collar, and only ceased tugging when Kara controlled their pace. Stepping forwards until the CEOs back hit the desk, gripping at the bottom of creamy thighs to prop her up, and sighing into Lena’s gasp at the feel of skin. At the slight opening of her mouth, Kara slid her tongue across Lena’s lower lip, and allowed Lena to meet it with her own in a rendition of the tango. 

Slowly, Kara’s hands traveled up her legs, smoothing over her hips and grazing along her jaw. Lena moaned as she stopped their kiss to explore her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking, nipping, licking. When her hands found their way to her chest, Lena pulled her face up almost desperately to continue their lock of lips, being forceful with her tongue to quieten the moan as Kara squeezed at her breasts. 

Lena was more assertive with her kisses than she’d imagined. She was steelier, more resolute, a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps she was gentle, lips soft and hesitant in other circumstances. But here, pushed onto a desk with Kara wedged between her legs; Lena was strong and rough. It sent tingles to Kara’s fingertips, her toes, each time the pressure increased, each time she felt teeth pulling at her lips. 

Kara’s hands began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, struggling to concentrate. A mumbled, “Just rip it off,” had her ripping it apart, buttons flying off and bouncing against the floor. Lena looked mildly dazed as she glanced down at her chest and back to Kara, biting at her own lip and looking at her with an intensified hunger. “That was hot.” 

Slipping the shirt off Lena’s shoulders and throwing it behind her, she took in the site of her best friend clad in only a bra, and took a sharp intake of breath. “You’re breathtaking.” Her hands shook as she took Lena’s reddened cheeks into them, caressing at her skin. 

Resuming the heated kiss, Lena began working at her buttons as Kara kneaded her breasts, thumbs brushing over pebbled nipples as she contemplated ripping off the bra too. 

A sudden  _crack_ had her grasping at Lena’s hips as she yelled out and stopping abruptly, looking between wide, green eyes. Glancing beneath them, Kara held back a laugh between sealed lips. It was an understatement to say Kara had underestimated her strength in the dreams. 

And that’s how Jess found them, Lena clutching onto Kara’s shoulders for dear life, shirt halfway across the room with a broken desk beneath them. 

“Miss Luthor are you o- oh. I- I’ll order in a new desk,” With the hint of a smirk, (after recovering from the initial shock that had eyebrows raised and jaw slack) she turned on her heel and fled the room as quickly as she could. Kara tried to ignore the muttered  finally as she closed the door. 

When Lena finally released her death grip on Kara and placed her face in her hands, she couldn’t hold the laugh back anymore. “Your face!” She wheezed between breaths, “Jess’ face!” 

“That was mortifying.” 

Kara clutched at her hands and pulled them down to their sides, searching for Lena’s eyes and smiling warmly. “It’s fine. I think Jess was glad.” 

“To see her boss shirtless and making out with her best friend?” She questioned incredulously, shaking her head. 

“No, that we were finally kissing.”

Lena glanced back at the mess, standing back to retrieve her laptop and important paperwork, smiling as Kara helped move some of the wood out of the way. “Luckily I didn’t have a drink. That’s some important paperwork.” 

“You sure were thirsty though,” Kara muttered playfully, chuckling as Lena pushed at her shoulder. 

When she had organised everything and buttoned up a blazer around her frame, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, similarly to how she’d done so before. “Let me take you to dinner?” 

“Sure. Yes. Definitely. Now?” Kara rambled in response, looking between each of Lena’s eyes almost frantically. 

“Kara, it’s barely even lunchtime. How about I drop by your apartment at 7 tonight and we’ll go out somewhere?” Lena played with Kara’s collar and,  _Rao_ , that was definitely going to be something she’d never get used to.

“Okay,” She bit at her lip, adjusting her glasses twice.

“Good.” Lena placed a kiss to her cheek, smirking again at the mess on the floor. “I’ve always admired your arms, but breaking my desk?”

“You admire my arms?” It was Kara’s turn to lift an eyebrow, lips quirking slightly.

“I admire you all the time.” It was spoken softly, softly enough to cause heat to rise up Kara’s cheeks. Softly enough to express something more than just attraction. She could hear the vulnerability in her voice. “I’ve had fantasies about those arms of yours for months, waking and sleeping. It’s not something to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t know, it just felt like i was invading your privacy somehow,” She shrugged, looking at Lena shyly. 

“You can invade my privacy any day if that’s the result.” The wink Lena sent her way had her cheeks heating all over again. “Have you never had fantasies before?”

“I mean, I think I have. With celebrities maybe. Oh, wait! I just remembered. There was this one girl in high school...I can’t remember her name. She played for the softball team.” She recounted, though none had been quite so vivid, quite so effective as the images of Lena. 

“Softball, eh?”  At her nod, Lena began to smirk.  “You know, I played softball for a time. I was a cheerleader once, too.” 

If Kara’s eyes could bulge out of her head, she was sure they did then as new images flooded her brain. At Lena’s chuckle, her cheeks heated once again, and maybe she had to accept this would happen once every two minutes in Lena’s company. 

At the end of the night, the end of the date, when they lay with heaving chests - Lena’s covered in a layer of sweat with sleepy eyes and tousled hair - she felt what Lena’s gentle kisses were like. Felt the warmth and the tenderness, and knew that she’d have a thousand sexy dreams about her if they ended up like this. Gently pressing their lips together and conveying things that couldn’t be spoken, and she took Lena’s hand in hers when she eventually settled her head against Kara’s chest, stroking through dark strands of hair. 

“Night, Lena,” She whispered, fingers getting a little firmer as they massaged against her scalp. 

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena murmured back, voice laden with sleep. 

And all she felt was bliss.

From then on, they made sure to reenact every one of Kara’s dreams, lab coats and all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all. I’m sad it’s finished because I’ve been quite dedicated to this story for a while and now it’s over :( I don’t usually write multi chapters as I flip between ideas so quickly but I was inspired enough to write this one. 
> 
> Comment down below what you thought, I read each comment and it’s honestly so heartwarming to read your opinions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the smut bc I don’t usually write smut either haha! Bye for now xo


End file.
